Painting Pain
by Angel-Sue76
Summary: Virgil is trying to paint but his subject just won't sit still. A birthday story for Loopstagirl.


**Painting Pain**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Thunderbirds despite begging and pleading.**_

_Virgil has a portrait to do but his subject just wont sit still. This is for you Loopsta Girl on this special and wonderful day of yours. I love that I'm celebrating another year of you being here. You are so utterly amazing and an incredible geranium. I am so lucky to know you. _

Virgil sighed as his subject once again moved position. He loved painting but he sure didn't enjoy painting portraits especially of his brothers. Normally he stuck to landscapes and things that didn't move but this was on his fathers orders so had to be done. "This will go much quicker if you stop moving," he said, glancing around the easel.

"I don't know why dad can't just use photos like any normal person," moaned Scott.

"Because he likes the traditional look of the portraits we already have," replied Virgil, waiting patiently for Scott to stand still again.

"Then why not just stick with them?" Scott knew he was being petulant but he hated having to be so still for these. He had spent many years standing to attention in the Air Force but that was different.

Virgil rolled his eyes; Scott already knew the answer to that one. The original portraits had been done before they started and needed updating now, they were older. He said nothing, fighting down the urge to order Scott to attention. A grin crossed his face at the thought. "This is why I save the difficult ones to last," he muttered.

"Ah so Gordon is still to come then?" questioned Scott, knowing his younger brother had never been capable of standing still for long. It had always made him wonder how he had fared in WASP. The reports his father had received were always full of praise.

"Nope his was done this morning, hardly took any time."

"Wait are you saying I'm the difficult one?" asked Scott.

Virgil poked his head around the easel again, nodding. "Well Gordon's took 30 minutes, you're already at 15 and I have like three lines on the paper."

Scott sighed but moved into the position he was supposed to be in. This was such a pointless exercise, there were far more important jobs he could be doing instead of this.

"Stay like that and I'll be done in no time, its only your face, the rest I can do later," explained Virgil as he continued his basic sketch. It was easier to sketch out the facial features first then paint in the tones and contours.

"So, Gordon really sat still for that long without a fuss?" queried the older brother.

"Yes, I have my ways," replied Virgil, smugly. He had learnt over the years various tactics to keep his brothers calm. Young and Old.

"Like what?" asked Scott curiously.

Virgil shook his head despite knowing Scott couldn't see him, "Ah that's my secret to keep."

"Why do I get the feeling this doesn't just apply to younger brothers?" realized Scott. Clearly this was something Virgil could do with all of them.

Virgil said nothing but was grinning behind his easel. He focussed on the paper before him and slowly his brother's features began to appear. Virgil had come to notice all the differences between his brothers. Scott was very much their father's son and shared many facial characteristics with him.

"Did you get that update finished on One?" asked Virgil, knowing Scott would fidget less if he was concentrating on something else.

"Yeah, it was easier than we thought in the end. What about the repairs on two?" asked Scott. Two had taken some minor damage from a mud slide on their last rescue when a tree had hit her.

"I replaced a couple of the panels rather than try and fix them but she's all sorted now. Ready for the next rescue which given our luck should happen pretty soon. Seems like mother nature has gone crazy lately," commented Virgil. So many of the rescues had been caused by nature rather than man. Bush fires, mud slides, flooding and some errant snow drifts in England.

"I know that rescue with the snow drifts was insane. It seemed to come out of nowhere and I guess being April it shocked everyone who lived there. I can't believe how many cars had to be dug out of the snow and as for that bus. I honestly didn't think they were all going to be alive," said Scott, his mind going back over the rescue. A sudden blizzard had covered the East of England in a blanket of snow. It had hit so suddenly that it caused many accidents. A bus had attempted to get through and had slid on the ice, crashing into a snow drift and was buried. It was only by sheer chance that Gordon had spotted a light flashing or they may not have even known they were there.

"I think I'll always remember that one."

Scott grinned slightly, "What was her name again?"

Virgil's head suddenly came around from behind the easel, "Whose name?"

"That pretty blonde you rescued from her car; you were chatting for a while there." Scott, grinned more as Virgil realized who he meant and his cheeks flushed red.

"I was making sure she was okay," muttered Virgil and he hid back behind the easel. He had genuinely been making sure she was okay but he couldn't deny she was ever so pretty.

"Of course," said Scott, still grinning.

Virgil just ignored him and went back to his portrait; he was ready to add some colour now. He noticed that Scott was staring off into space and wondered what he was thinking of. "Penny for them?"

"Do you ever wonder what happens to the people we rescue? Do you remember the girl trapped in the library when that fire broke out in London?" he asked, looking back towards his brother.

"Yeah I do, she was writing her first novel and was there doing research when the building exploded," replied Virgil, remembering the young redhead he had got chatting to as they attempted to free her from beneath a book case.

"I wonder if she ever finished that novel, or whether that cop we met in Perth, did ask his girlfriend to marry him? We see so many people but we never get to know what happens to them next," pondered Scott.

Virgil looked around again. "Oh, she wrote it and its really good, I actually have a copy. And the cop did too, John found their announcement in the paper. John and I have done some research into the people we rescue. Not all but some people do stick with you."

Scott smiled at his younger brother; he wasn't surprised really that Virgil had wanted to check up on them. He had always been the most compassionate of the family. It was what made him stand out on rescues and probably why he was the medic. He had this amazing ability to calm those around him even people in complete panic. "That's really good to know. I'm glad they still went on to fulfil their dreams."

"Me too. Its what keeps me going through the bad rescues, knowing that when we can help, we do. We give families back their loved ones. There are times when this job really sucks and lately its been rough but I wouldn't give it up for the world."

Virgil's words were filled with emotion but it was a sentiment that Scott completely shared with his younger brother. "Me either. We make a difference."

* * *

Virgil had soon finished all the parts that he needed Scott for and he set down the paintbrush.

"Finally," said Scott with relief as Virgil moved back from the easel.

"That wasn't actually that long. Once you started talking, you stopped fidgeting so much," replied Virgil with a grin.

Scott suddenly realized that Virgil had kept him talking just so he could paint, clearly that was his method for him. He wasn't sure if he was annoyed or impressed. "Well played."

Virgil grinned and did a mock bow. "Gordon still beat you though, 40 minutes."

"You probably taped him to the chair," said Scott and he glanced down at it for tape residue.

"As if he'd need to stoop to such underhand tactics. I'm always happy to do what Virgil asks," said Gordon, suddenly appearing in the room. "Nice, Virge," he added, looking at the portrait.

"Exactly and thanks Gords," replied Virgil, grinning at his younger brother, knowing full well he was goading Scott and could end up paying for it later but his brother looked relaxed so it was worth it. Lately they'd been on rescue after rescue and it had been taking a toll on his older brother. He needed to just relax a bit which he had now done. Virgil could already see the difference in him.

"Oh really?" said Scott advancing on his brothers

Gordon just grinned at him, "You sure you want to do that, we're in a better position than you are."

"If you're going to insult me then yes," argued Scott, still moving closer.

He missed the look that crossed between the two younger brothers and thanks to the easel they now stood behind, he didn't see their hands reach out. He wasn't aware of anything until the first splatter of red paint hit his shirt. He looked up to see Gordon armed with a paintbrush.

"Nice but this is better," replied Virgil, flicking another one only this time the paint was green.

Gordon flicked his brush again and this time it landed on Scott's face. He then turned to Virgil. "Retreat, I feel is the best course of action here."

"Agreed," said Virgil and picking up the portrait, the two younger brothers darted out of the room.

Scott thought about going after them but decided a shower first. He entered his room, careful to lock the door behind him. Turning on the shower, he peeled off his shirt to see the paint had begun to seep through and a trail of green dripped down his toned chest. Glancing up at the mirror, he then wiped off the trail of red down his cheek.

He would have revenge later but now if he was honest it was good to just see them having fun. A couple of the rescues lately had been bad ones and it had left a lasting effect on the brothers. There had been a sombre atmosphere on the island and it hadn't shown any sign of lifting until today. A fact that Scott was truly glad about. Gordon drove him nuts with his pranking but it was part of his brother and it felt wrong when he didn't.

Scott stripped off the rest of his clothes and stepped under the hot jets. Hopefully now all was settled once more and he was sure he could come up with a little revenge for later. A sly smile crossed his face.

* * *

Happy Birthday dear friend. Love you so much.


End file.
